deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo Vs Vambre Warrior
Intro Wiz: The sword is the mightiest of all weapons. It can cut through steel and many other things. Boomstick: And these two know how to use them. Wiz: Leonardo, leader of the ninja turtles. Boomstick: And Vambre Warrior, one half of the Warriors for Hire. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win... a death battle! Leonardo Wiz: In the sewer laid four baby turtles. They were normal turtles till one day it happened. Boomstick: Yep, the four baby turtles went near a canister and went into it. Afterwards, a rat named Splinter gathered them in a coffee can, but when he awoke the next morning, he was shocked to find the turtles had doubled in size. Heck, they even began speaking! Turtle: Pizza pizza. Boomstick: So that's why they love pizza. Wiz: Sure, let's go with that. Anyway, Splinter taught them the ancient art of ninjutsu and gave each of them names after his favorite renaissance artists. Boomstick: That does explain a lot. *Shows clip of the epic rap battle between the artists and the turtles* Wiz: Yeah anyway, as you guessed they were named Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Rapheal. Boomstick: But they're dead now so yeah bummer. Wiz: Right, Leonardo is the leader of the turtles, he wields two katana blades. He has defeated many villains many times, defeated a group of many villains, and each variation of him has done some impressive things, but we're only covering some of them. Boomstick: Right, like how in the dimension special three versions of the turtles teamed up and stopped different versions of the Shredder. Heck, they appeared with the 2012 turtles and defeated time traveling baddies, and in the final episode, they teamed up again to stop 90's Shredder and Krang from taking over they're dimension and reformed both versions of Bebop and Rocksteady. Cool right? Wiz: Yeah. Leonardo can jump high, can swim being a turtle and all, and is a skilled strategist. He is also fast like a human athlete. Boomstick: Indeed, this guy is really fast beep beep! Wiz: Really? Boomstick: Sorry I had to, for nostalgic purposes. Wiz: Whatever you say Boomstick. He can also duck his entire body into his shell for incoming attacks, but he does have a few flaws, like he often prefers fighting in a team, and doesn't use stealth much. Boomstick: And he panics when things don't go as planned. Wiz: But make no mistake, Leonardo is the leader of the ninja turtles for a reason. Leonardo: Turtles fight with honor. Vambre Wiz: Here is Vambre, she is one half of the Warriors for Hire, a brother and sister duo who do tasks to buy magiswords. Boomstick: What are magiswords you ask? They're basically different swords with different abilities. Wiz: Right, there's the dolphin magisword, used like a dolphin, the soothing voice magisword, nuff said, the chainsaw magisword, it's a chainsaw, and many more. Vambre has defeated a giant finger coming out of the ground, has snapped Prohyas her brother out of a ghost's trance, she is very smart and will often think of strategies, she is also quite a warrior in battle. She has many magiswords, and will use them in battle, but she is flawed. Boomstick: Yeah, she is kinda argumentative, and is afraid of squirrels. Geez, I can see why. Plus she'll rush into battle, can be easily frustrated, and hates pants, which is why she wears a leotard. Wow, the innuendos. Wiz: But make no mistake, when the going get's tough, Vambre get's tougher. Vambre: Onward good magisword *flies off* Fight Intro Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a... death battle! Pre-fight Leonardo is seen walking through the forest, when he sees a girl in a cabin destroying things, meaning she can't be any good. Leonardo grabs his two katanas and get's ready to battle her. Vambre takes this as a challenge, and gets into a fighting stance. Fight Vambre lunges at Leo, but he uppercuts Vambre, sending her to the ground. Leonardo then goes for the finishing blow, but Vambre rolls away, preventing it. Vambre pulls out the rocket magisword and launches herself right at him. Leonardo is hit in the back, but then gets into his shell and launches back at her face and Vambre is sent flying in slow motion. Luckily, Vambre lands on her feet then gets out her chainsaw magisword. The two blades clash with each other in an epic sword fight. Vambre then kicks Leo in the gut, sending him back. Vambre followed up with a slash that would've severed Leo's head had he not ducked into his shell. Vambre furiously continues to attack and gets frustrated until she tires out. Leonardo then punches Vambre in the gut, sending her flying into a mountain. Leonardo then jumps onto her to stab her, but she moves out of the way and kicks Leo in the face. Leo then karate kicks Vambre, sending her flying into the ground in slow motion. Leo looks to stab Vambre for good, but she then dropkicks Leo in the gut, & he's sent flying into a waterfall, but he swims in it, making Vambre wonder where he went off too. Just then, Leo then pops out and slashes at Vambre, giving her a scratch on her arm. Leo then smirks, making Vambre angry. Vambre then gets out her bubblewand magisword and blows a massive bubble barrage. Leonardo uses his sword to block the bubbles in the midst of it, though Vambre get's out her flower magisword and shoots flower seeds at Leo and he has trouble blocking them, but then one lands in his eye, blinding him a bit. Vambre then sees her chance and attacks. However, Leo blocks it with his swords and then launches Vambre upward. She then somersaults & lands on her feet. Vambre gets out her snow blizzard magisword out and shoots a massive blizzard. Leonardo tries to endure it, but ultimately fails and is sent blowing through the blizzard and ends up covered in snow. Vambre then stabs it, but it turns out Leo isn't in it. Vambre looks around wondering where he is as he then appears out of nowhere and spins right into her. Vambre gets a black eye making her even more angry. She rushes furiously at Leonardo, but before she can reach him, she sees a squirrel and screams in fear as she runs off. Leonardo just rolled his eyes and ran after her. Leonardo runs up & leg sweeps Vambre, sending her face first into the snow. Vambre, however, backwards dropkicks Leo, making him stumble backwards. Vambre gets back up & they begin to clash swords again. Vambre uses her paintbrush magisword and splashes paint right into his eyes. Leonardo then angrily uses his katanas to pull the magisword out of her hands. Leo raises his blades to finish his opponent, but Vambre uses her chainsaw magisword and cuts off Leonardo's head in slow motion as the snow melts and blood comes out of the ninja turtle's headless corpse. Vambre then takes his head and holds it up in victory. She had won the fight, and might as well take the head as a trophy, and boy what a story she was gonna tell to her brother. Results Boomstick: And the last of the ninja turtles is dead Wiz: It was rather hard to come up with the winner. In the end, here is the gist of it. Leonardo spent a lot of time training, but Vambre had better weapons. That and Leonardo won't attack someone if they're defenseless. Boomstick: Not only that, but Vambre is really unpredictable, and will do unexpected things. Besides, while Leo has taken on armies, Vambre has take on things bigger than her. In the end Leo was doomed. Looks like Leo got a little ahead of himself. Wiz: The winner is Vambre Warrior. Next time Next time on death battle https://youtu.be/C7IYYfrAE6A VS https://youtu.be/LtSEXVfM_6A QUICKSILVER VS JET THE HAWK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles